Restless
by fitchnick
Summary: While the Lord of Dark is away, her two nights will keep each other company


**Restless**

For couples, the longest times are the times spent apart. When the touch of one another is the only thing that they crave more than anything but for whatever reason they are apart. And no one knew this better than the lovers of the Lord of Dark. Ramona, her first knight, had almost lost her before when she went on a trip such as this and though it was unlikely to happen again her fitful sleeps only grew more so until she returned. Donwald, her second knight, lost her in life and only recently found her in undeath and the guilt from his perceived failure reared its head whenever Lorna was gone.

Though the two were part of the polyamorous relationship with Lorna, their strongest ties seemed to lay with Lorna for the most part. When it came to intimacy, Lorna was the one who started it. She would initiate the kissing, or the dinner dates as she was more open to sharing her affections. Donwald and Ramona however had a deep seated respect for one another that made intimacy difficult on their own. Too set on them as a fellow knight to act as romantic partners. While recent events had opened the two up, without Lorna intimacy did not seem to come naturally to the two.

Night in Lordran always seemed long, winter, summer, whenever, the night time always seemed to be the longest. Ramona sat alone in the moonlit study, staring into the slightly overgrown square of the town. The sight of her gazing sightlessly towards creeping vines illuminated only by the moon was not an uncommon one especially when Lorna was away. A sudden tight panic in her chest would wake her and often times Lorna sleepily wrapping her hands around her waist was enough to calm her back to sleep. But without Lorna she often found herself looking into the night, unwilling to return to bed at risk of the panic returning when her eyes shut. Often she was alone with this, staying awake until the first break of dawn and then taking the chance to nap throughout the day. But some nights, she was joined by someone else.

There was a slight cough from the doorway which caused Lorna to lift her head. In the doorway was Donwald, looking sleepless as he tended to look with heavy rings around his eyes. He too tended to wake with a panic in the night, his own guilt sparking fierce nightmares about losing Lorna once again. He walked over and stood beside the plush armchair by the window. Though she was sitting down, Ramona still managed to be taller than him. "Another restless night, Ramona?" He asked, knowing full well what the answer would be. "Aye. And for you?" She said in response. "Aye" He nodded, looking out the window as well. A silence hung in the room, the two tended to avoid small talk and thus found many a conversation reduced to lonesome silences.

"Donwald?" Ramona finally spoke up.  
"Yes?" He responded, looking over to the blind knight.

"Do you ever feel as though this relationship relies on Lorna to much?" She asked, giving the shorter knight pause. He had thought about it before. About how Lorna always seemed to be the one starting romantics and bringing some much needed comfort in their most troubling moments. And while they were certainly close brothers in arms, it never quite seemed as though they were in a relationship. "Perhaps…" He said after mulling his answer over. Ramona shifted slightly in her seat, angling herself better for conversation. "You hold fast to your honor and respect, Donwald." Ramona said. "That's certainly commendable. But perhaps it's not the best for romance?" Donwald nodded before speaking "Perhaps. But you reserve your affections quite a bit as well, milady. Only for those with the deepest of connections, not just as a show of affection but of a deep seated respect."

Ramona was silent at that, thinking of what should be said next. "Would you like to be more open?" She asked, looking at where she last heard his voice. "Of course I would. We are part of each other's lives now, what reason is there to be frightened of closeness?" He said. Before anything else could be said, Donwald found himself pulled off his feet and into the larger woman's lap. Ramona wrapped her arms around his waist and held him in a close embrace. Donwald was left flustered and confused at the sudden romantic show of his partner and responded with a chaste kiss on the lid of her closed eye. She responded in turn with a kiss of her own, the slight scruff of her face brushing his cheek as she did. Donwald laughed softly and placed another kiss on the lips of his lover who once again pulled him into a tight embrace. "You fluster so easily, Donwald" Ramona teased slightly. "Perhaps" He responded, pressing closely to her chest as the sleepless night started to catch up with him. "But when I'm graced with someone as lovely as you, how could I not be?" He yawns slightly as he finished his sentence. Ramona gave another kiss to his forehead before the pair was finally granted sleep, holding each other closely and not once waking with a start from their slumber.


End file.
